


Different Heritage

by setsunai90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, F/M, Ginny Bashing, Good Severus Snape, Good Voldemort, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Powerful Harry, Smart Harry, light bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setsunai90/pseuds/setsunai90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Harry has known is abuse at the hands of his uncle Vernon.<br/>When one day before his seventh birthday his aunt Petunia snapped, and showed him something that was hard to believe.<br/>Follow Harry when he uncovers all the secrets of his heritage and the secrets of Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer all characters belong to J.K Rowling  
> but the plot is mine

Chapter 1 

* * *

 

I was laying in my bed one hot summer night. I was thinking over my last 4 years of my life It all began before my seventh birthday.  
I had noticed the changes in my aunt a couple of months before my uncle's big promotion dinner (That I made).

My uncle was telling/ordering me not be present at the dinner party when everything changed. My aunt interrupted my uncles rant about my freakness with a small barely there cough,  
 _"Vernon, let the boy eat with us."_ She said with a steady and confident tone that left no argument.

Vernon stopped his rant with a start and turned shocked at his wife _"P p petunia darling what is wrong? What have you done now boy?!"  
_ I watched my aunt with huge disbelieving eyes and couldn't answer.  
_"I have had enough if this in my house and can't take it anymore Vernon, while I may not like what he is, he IS still MY NEPHEW and I will care for him from now on!"_ Aunt Petunia looked sternly at Vernon while breathing heavily.  
She turned to me. _"Harry darling, don't worry lets go take some food and then let's go to the attic and I will show you something."_ She smiled at me and took my hand and lead me to the kitchen table and gave me a moderate serving of some potatoes, meatballs with gravy and greens.

While eating I noticed the awkward silence hanging in the air and I saw uncle Vernon and Dudley glaring at me. I mean I don't know what's going on but I have a feeling that soon uncle Vernon and Dudley won't be here anymore.   
And I'm scared uncle will punish me again for something I haven't done but glancing at aunt Petunia relaxes my nerves.   
I finished my serving and cleaned my plate getting a little snort from Vernon and Dudley.  
I glanced carefully towards aunt Petunia and got nod and a smile.

Leaving the kitchen I heard Dudley yelling  
_"MOM why did you let the freak eat with us!! He always ruins everything for everyone even in school he's causing trouble, right daddy."_ Dudley said smirking.  
 _"Right you are my boy, pet I get reports every day saying that freak cheats on tests and bullies the other children, and NOW he's done some of that freakiness against you, and don't try and cover for him he will get his due Dudley_. "  
Vernon said while chewing his food.

I froze thinking back of the past month while at school. I know it wasn't about me those reports they were of Dudley and every one in this whole neighbourhood knew it,  
the whole school knew it the teachers, students and other staff members knew and the locals shops know.

And every one turned a blind eye fearing my uncle. There was a good amount of silence before I heard aunt Petunia swallow and replied.   
_"Is that so...well let's say I know otherwise and leave at that. And Vernon I want you and Dudley out from this house before I and Harry come down from the attic so you better hurry before I'm calling the police."_ She said from the table and left ignoring the dumbstruck expressions of Vernon and Dudley. When she came out and saw me we looked at each other and I got a small nod and we went upstairs toward the attic.

* * *

 

Walking up the stairs toward the attic, I was nervous. _'What will she show me?, what will she tell me?'_  These thoughts circled around my mind. And for the first time I was feeling exited talking to my aunt before I got small pats and secret messages from her praising me for some I had done but while I didn't show it around the house but when I was alone in my cupboard I could bask in the small feelings of love and pride. And now I am walking up with my aunt and I can finally show her how I feel for her.

We went inside and I was shocked how clean it was I never got to come up here. I sat down on the floor while Petunia took a stool and sat down.  
Aunt Petunia looked at me and spoke

_"Harry sweety I am so sorry for everything that has happened in this house and everywhere else. But I have done what I could in secret without your uncle and cousin knowing it ain't much and its time for a change in this house and our relationship, if you want that is?"_ She looked at me with a small smirk seeing my expression, and I gave her a smile   
 _"Dont worry aunt Petunia I want to know and I forgive you, and I love you too aunt Petunia."_ I said and then gave her a hesitant hug and sat down again smiling at her.  
 _"Well *_ cough _* I guess I should begin telling you what happened when a few months after you came here I got a letter *_ picks up letter _* from your mother. Read it."_  
I took the letter from her hand and opened it and saw beautiful handwriting with some bolder and harsher handwriting I began reading

_**'My dearest sister** _

_**I hope this letter finds you well but this don't come bearing happy news.** _   
_**From my last letter you know the situation here isn't the best a war is forging over the whole wizarding world here in Britain and we don't have much time before He finds us.** _   
_**I'm sorry my sister I hope you will forgive me someday for this but it has to be done.** _

_**You know of my 'just know stuff' powers Petunia and I got a horrible vision. He found us and killed my husband and I trying to kill our Hadrian and not succeeding but here it get blurry and hard to understand. I know our wishes that Hadrian won't end up with his godfather (we don't know why, just that he won't grow up with him) he will be there with you. And while I know you don't want nothing with this life of ours I beg you take care of my baby and guide him that he won't grow up hating the world, and James and I have compiled an trunk full of our books and clothes and later on our wands and Gringotts keys and a few letters for Hadrian when he is ready (7 years old).'** _

**Now Petunia James here I just want to say I'm sorry also for what happened at your wedding to Vernon.  
And while I will never ever like him around my baby boy I will trust you taking care of him love him and tell him  we love him and we're sorry we won't be there for him in life but we will always watch over him.**

_**'I love you sister and you Harry take care of each other and be happy.'** _

_**P.S If you need help with something anything at all for when Harry is seven send an owl to Severus he will help you! (He has gotten a letter also from us).** _

_**Lily Marie Potter nee Evans** _   
**James Charlus Potter**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

* * *

 

After reading I stare down at the letter in my hands feeling tears falling down. I look up at Petunia and ask while having dozens of questions

_"They lo loved me?"_  
 _"Of course they did silly boy and while I may have not shown it I love you too. You are my precious nephew and I will do the best I can from now on._  
 _While I you have tons of questions I will go over just the things I know and then while you are looking through the trunk I will write a letter to Severus and before you ask. *looking at my open mouth just beginning to from just that question*_  
 _Severus is you mother's childhood friend and while they haven't been talking since their 5th year I know they cared and care for each other still._  
 _Now you can guess from the letter that your mother and father were a witch and a wizard and you being there son are a wizard._  
 _When your mother got her first letter from Hogwarts I were there when she went to Diagon Alley so I can show you how get there and to Gringotts._  
 _After that I don't know much more so while you go through your trunk I will go downstairs and write a letter to Severus."_ she said going downstairs.

Looking to my right I saw a big old dusty and dark coloured trunk. It had a medium sized old lock. On the top of the trunk were big letters filling out spelling out J. L. H. P.  
Finding a key on top of the trunk I opened the trunk. Inside I saw small drawers and a walk in closet. I had a feeling you could step inside and the space would expand. Opening the top first drawer.  
I saw letters addressed to me and two birth certificates .  
First take the from my mother

**'My dearest Hadrian**

**I am your mother and as I'm writing this you are playing with your father. Baby I'm sorry we can't be there for you.**   
**Your father and I have compiled this trunk for you and it is our hope that your aunt shows you this and does her best at accepting magic.**   
**I have along with your father left our journals that you can read through, though I suggest you don't try and imitate your father and his friends with pranks though looking over the past year that won't happen.**

  
**Well let's hope you have some of me there not just my eyes. Now the books you will find in the third compartment "The Library" and there you will find every course book you will need at Hogwarts, some beginner's books before you go to Hogwarts.**   
**Next compartment is our furniture and your toys as a baby and some of my jewellery.**   
**Now sweetie this information you can't tell anyone already in the know and you will have to forgive me for telling you this in a letter, but it's better than it coming from someone else other than me or your father.**

  
**The things is I'm not really your BIRTH MOTHER though I'm your adoptive mother. Your father and are just friends best friends really and we dated for a while in our sixth year but we soon found out that our feelings for each other more platonic than romantic and we remained best friends and to keep our real relationships secret from HIM we kept up a charade of marriage and pregnancy. After my and James's break up we went to the people we really wanted to date.**   
**And this may come as a surprise to you and your aunt but it was Severus.**   
**Sorry but he won't remember that fact before he reads my letter that should arrive to him before your aunt's letter gets to him so he will come and help you and be the loving uncle I know he can be. So who is your birth mother then if not me? You are probably thinking and that is where things get freaky. Your father's lover was a man and before you think it is impossible. Think magic. Magic is wonderful and scary at the same time and in this situation it's simply amazing. James is your birth mother while your father is James's best friends (Sirius your uncle/godfather) little brother Regulus Arcturus Black. Hadrian baby you have to know we ALL love YOU even when you hear something else from someone someday just believe in that and you will get through any obstacle. And you will likely hear that Regulus is dead but I had a vision of you to reuniting in a couple of years. Don't worry he will find you I don't know exactly when but it's before you go to Hogwarts.**

**Good luck my baby boy take care and don't slack your studies.**

**Love Lily Potter (Snape)**


	3. Chapter 3

I sat frozen to the floor after reading the letter.  
I looked at the letter in amazement, my birthmother was the man I figured was my FATHER but some other man was and I knew nothing about him just that he's alive and looking for me.

A feeling of joy, confusion and a little sadness overcame me. Feeling a little overwhelmed I looked at the two certificates.  
The first one I know now is the fake one.  
  
**Name: Harry James Potter**  
**Mother: Lily Marie Potter nee Evans**  
**Father: James Charlus Potter**  
**Godfather: Sirius Orion Black**  
**Godmother: Alice Alexandra Longbottom**  
**Date of birth: 31-07-80**  
  
I put the fake one aside and read the other

**Name: Hadrian Hyperion James Potter-Black**  
**Mother: James Charlus Black nee Potter**  
**Father: Regulus Arcturus Black**  
**Godfather: Sirius Orion Black/Severus Snape**  
**Godmother: Lily Marie Snape nee Evans**  
**Date of birth: 31-07-80**  
  
Wow my parents are both men. And I'm OK with that. I thought. The feeling of knowing that someday soon my father will come for me.  
But how will I explain this to my aunt? Lily said not tell anyone already in the know. But Petunia is her sister and she must have known but forgot like Severus.  
He according to Lily doesn't remember being married to Lily. And a letter will jumpstart that memory, so maybe it's the same with Petunia. Let's hope that, and if she doesn't know that she won't hate me.  
I looked towards the trunk and sighed. I put the papers back in compartment and went downstairs.  
  
In the kitchen I saw aunt Petunia drinking tea and holding a pen but no letter. She must have sent it already.  
_"Aunt Petunia?"_  
_"Yes sweetie"_  
_"How did it go writing and where are Vernon and Dudley?"_  
_"Vernon and Dudley won't be here anymore so they left to his sister. And as for the letter well I sent it now we just have to wait. How did it go for you?"_  
_"Well I found another addressed to me from L- mom. And she explained what was in the trunk and a well secret that I'm not supposed to tell anyone but I get the feeling that you know but just don't remember."_ I said a little hesitant.  
Petunia had a blank face but I saw confusion in her eyes and she looked at me in question.  
_"And what would that be? You know Harry that I will love you no matter what so just tell me."_ She said with such passion I forgot about telling her and pounced toward her hugging her with all I had.  
  
She stiffened a little but soon hugged me all the same. We hugged for a while feeling the love for the first time she held for me was amazing. I looked at Petunia and began telling what I had found. She listened with curious amazement and a little shock but I saw no hate or disgust and then her eyes went blank a little glazed over and I started panicking a little.  
The I felt something it was warm and dense with so full of intent that shocked me out of my panic.  
  
This I figured was what magic feels like. I remember feeling the same warmth and density power but not this clearly. It was a little muffled but there when it was just me.  
And the it was over and aunt Petunia looked at me.  
_"Oh my... well this is something*_ smirk _* Severus will come I'm certain."_ She said happily and hugged me again.  
_"I know you were nervous telling me this but I'm glad you did. Now I can take care of you better and understand that when your father gets here I will welcome him and we can be a little mismatch of a family but we will have each other._  
_You and I with Severus, Regulus and later when we know where Sirius is him too. How does that sound?"_  
_"It's sounds perfect"_ I said grinning.

 

* * *

 

**Sev Pov**

Sitting in my favourite armchair with a potions book in my hands and a cup of coffee on the table I felt content with how my life was but something felt missing.  
Looking up where I heard an owl coming I stood up and held out my arm waiting. The owl landed digging its talons against my arm and holding out an letter.  
Biting down a small cry I reached for the letter. The owl took flight and left through the same window. I glared at the retreating owl and sat down in my armchair again.  
Opening the letter I began to read

**'Dear Severus**  
  
I need your help. I have done what my sister asked me many years ago, but I can't teach him magic. I don't know where to start.  
And mine and Harry's relationship is a little awkward. No fault of my own but more of my soon to be ex husband's fault and my disgrace of a son.  
Though in the beginning I didn't do much against the abuse Harry got from Vernon I did everything I could in secret. But I'm ashamed of myself that it took me this long to finally snap and stand up for myself and for Harry.  
I feel better than I have done since Lily left for school.  
  
I hope that you will come here and help me with Harry's magical education, he's got a trunk full of books just for learning the basics before he goes to Hogwarts.  
But I don't know how to teach him that side of his education and I feel that he can figure some things himself he's such a smart little boy but it's better to have someone there teaching him. And Lily asked me to ask you of this.  
I hope that you can come and maybe see for yourself how an adorable and smart he really is and that he can grow to his full potential.  
But if I didn't do anything and let Vernon and my son abuse him I fear that Harry would only struggle more as he grows.  
  
And because of Vernon he's malnourished and I was wondering if you could help fix him, it's still in the early stages that know we can fix it and everything with school he can learn and get the praise he deserves not being punished for doing better than my son (He got horrible grades). So I beg you Severus please come when you can. My soon to be ex husband won't be here nor will they come back to Privet Drive. Hope to see you soon Petunia Dursley  
  
After reading the letter five times just to be sure I glared at the letter.  
'How can that bitch expect me to come. When I hate that child nearly as much as his father but I stop cursing my fate and think.  
He's been ABUSED his whole life, not getting to eat like normal kids and likely is/was bullied at school by his own cousin, and hot blamed for every trouble his cousin caused.  
I looked at the letter again 'Lily wants me to be there and of course Petunia but can I get over years of being bullied at the hands of his father and my own father.'  
'Well I can always go and meet them and if Tuney is right the brat don't know anything of the wizarding world YET.   
When everyone here believes they know everything there is to know about him and believing him to live in a castle with servants cradling to his every demand(my own fantasy/belief) but thinking about it. There is something weird going on.  
Dumbledore have been encouraging these thoughts. And everyone including myself and like a fool I believed him right of bat.  
And now a letter from Petunia saying the opposite I decide I will go and meet him and fix his malnutrition and after that I will think about maybe teaching him.  
And he's anything like Lily he will have a good chance in learning and being GOOD at potions.  
  
With new hope and excitement at the prospect of an apprentice that won't have the prejudice of hating all Slytherins and about me.  
  
I look at my table to see another letter.  
With Lily's handwriting. I stare at the letter not picking it up.  
'Why now?' I pick up the letter and open it

 


End file.
